Operation Anarchy
Operation Anarchy was an allied invasion of Crimea; a small region of Southern Ukraine. The Invasion was scheduled for December 19, 2023. British and Canadian forces participated in the Operation. The Operation involved making deals with Crimean Informants and the use of U-2 spy planes to map out a landing for the liberation of East Europe. Crimea became the prime insertion point for the Operation. The Russians placed nearly 100,000 troops on the small piece of land. The Russians had plans for Crimea as well as the British and Canadians. From Istanbul, Turkey, British and Canadian ships left for Crimea on December 18. By 6:30 am on December 19, the invasion began. The British were the first wave of soldiers to step foot on to the beaches. The Canadians quickly followed with 30,000 reinforcements. As the Allies raced across the beach, the Russians called in air strikes and artillery barages. Little casualties were sustained by the Allies in conparasion to the Russians; who lost over 45,000 men. The beachlanding would lead to the liberation of the Ukraine in January 2024. The British and Canadians advanced into the heart of Ukraine following Operation Anarchy. Military Value The Russians exploited the Crimean aguriculture. Over 60,000 square miles of farmland made for plenty of food for the Russians in East Europe. The later ambition for Crimea was to turn it into a Nuclear Territorial Zone. Hundreds of Nuclear missiles would arrive into Crimea from Russia. When U-2 spy planes first discovered images of significant military installations in Crimea in September 2023, '''General Mark Bryant '''called a meeting with his British and Canadian Military commanders to organize an invasion to protect the Western Democracy and the Crimeans from the possiblity of Nuclear destruction. The Allies wanted to use Crimea as a region for airstrips and airfields to launch military missions against the Russian homeland. Crimean Influence Ever since Crimea was invaded on January 17, 2021, Crimean residents looked to capitalize on the influence of Western Powers. When SIS operatives landed in Crimea in February 2021, they enlisted a group of Crimean farmers and fishermen as Informants. Militias were formed throughout the region by hunters and ranchers to attack the Russians. In the weeks prior to the invasion, Informants retrieved a map of battle plans in Crimea. Several nuclear launch sites were present in the diagrams. After Crimea was liberated, the gained their Independence; a notion granted by the United Nations. Later, the Ukrainian Government peacefully regained Crimean control. The School & Church Massacre On March 1, 2022, 450 suspected informants to the Allies were captured by Russian forces in Crimea. The Crimeans were massacred by the Russians at 11:45 am. The commander of the EEEF would later be questioned about this matter by the United Nations. The Crimeans rose up in arms following the Massacre and killed 12 Russian Officers. The Massacre took place near a village where a single schoolhouse and church resided. Istanbul's Role Throughout the war in the Balkan and Black Sea theaters, Istanbul served as one of the few NATO military installations in the Eastern Hemisphere. Turkey's alliance with NATO ment that Allied Generals could hold meetings of the highest secrecy and not have it be leaked to the Confederates. Turkey's Secret Police forces hold the task of enforcing strict immigration-emigration laws. Russian, Chinese, North Korean, and Iranian spies were arrested daily just yards away from their objectives.